Ming Xiao
Ming Xiao was the leader of the Kuei-jin in Los Angeles, the Baroness of Chinatown, and self-proclaimed High Priestess to the people of Chinatown. Background Ming Xiao, a Kuei-jin of Chinese background, was the High Priestess of Chinatown, who operated from the Golden Temple, which was described by Gary Golden as a "cheap replica of Asian architecture better off in a theme park". Ming Xiao's appearance in Los Angeles is fairly recent, but she has informed herself rather well on Kindred lore. She was well acquainted with Chinatown's prominent people such as Wong Ho, a respected business man. Ming Xiao is highly diplomatic and cordial to those who show respect to Kuei-jin traditions, such as Zygaena, a Hengeyokai, whom she allowed to operate his illegal business. Final Nights Upon gaining access to Chinatown, the protagonist makes their way to Chinatown to announce their presence in the Kuei-Jin domain. Ming Xiao will send you to Wong Ho to help you with the other main quests. Ming will also act as an information giver for other Chinatown sidequests. Ming will come to see you on the streets of Downtown, after the Sabbat has been destroyed, where she will reveal to you of a pact between the Kuei-jin and Sebastian LaCroix, Ming however felt used and unsatisfied. La Croix convinced her that an alliance with the Camarilla would prove wholly beneficial to the Kuei-jin, he asked Ming to use her powerful shapeshifting powers to see off both, Alistair Grout, the Malkavian primogen, who he feared would reveal his ambitions through Malkavian insight, and Nines Rodriguez, the leader of the Anarch Movement in Los Angeles. He asked her to kill Alistair Grout and disguise herself as Nines Rodriguez, thus allowing LaCroix to call a blood hunt on him. Fate If the player defiles her will and doesn't get the key for the Sarcophagus then she will shapeshift into her demon form and fight the player to death. If the player however chose to side with her (by being friendly in dialogue with her) then he/she will help Ming take out Sebastian LaCroix. LaCroix will then tell the player that he/she is a traitor and that the Kuen-Jin are going to kill all of their kind and that you've 'sealed our fate.' He says further that they will never let you live and he says he has to open the Sarcophagus for it is the only way to stop them. But is sadly too late as Ming and her guards burst in the room with automatics. She then insults him before letting her guard decapitate him. She lets the player know that he/she was splendid tonight and that with LaCroix gone the Camarilla will fall. She says also that without Nines Rodriguez and the Prince, the Vampires will flood from their Havens like rats and that they will be found. She further says that there could be one more very dangerous Kindred in the city that will possibly stand in the way of her goal. Xiao's guards point their guns at you and she says: "Do you really think I could let you exist within OUR Society?" But she lets you know that she appreciates your help and that she'll spare you. She then says farewell to you. You are then seen tied to the Sarcophagus in the middle of the ocean on a rusted Yacht with Ming and some of her men (one who is seen smoking a cigarette) before turning around and pushing the Sarcophagus and you into the sea. Appearance and Personality Ming Xiao is a beautiful Chinese woman, with deathly pale skin and dresses in traditional garments and is made up in the Asian style. However, she can also alter her appearance to be whoever she pleases given the power of Flesh Shintai, ranging from Nines Rodriguez to a hideous tentacled demon. Ming Xiao is cold, ruthless and devious, however, she does seem to care for her fellow Kuei-Jin and the people of Chinatown. This is evident in her speech, she never addresses Chinatown as "her" domain, it is always "our" domain, meaning her and the other Kuei-jin. When it comes to L.A Kindred, she is always eloquent, respectful and diplomatic, but she hates them all the same. Ming Xiao is a creature of extreme power and intelligence. She is aloof and calculated, planning very carefully the assassination of the Malkavian Primogen, Dr. Grout. Trivia *Ming Xiao posed for a photograph in the nude. The photo seems to be in a misty spring, probably in h er Golden Temple. *Although she never states it, Ming Xiao's Dharma, or the spiritual path that all Kuei-jin follow, is most likely the Song of Shadow, the Bone Flowers as they are called are known for their diplomatic skills and coldness, both traits Ming Xiao possesses. *Ming Xiao's demon form comes from the Kuei-jin shapeshifting discipline Demon Shintai. A discipline taught to the Kuei-jin by wicked spirits. *Her shapeshifting power comes from the discipline, Flesh Shintai. She has mastered this, as it is one of the higher levels of the discipline. *At the beginning of the game, the TV reporter will mention that a giant, gelatinous creature that resembles an octopus has washed up on shore in the LA region. This could be Ming Xiao in her demon form. *Ming Xiao is the ''Ancestor ''of Los Angeles, the Ancestor is the old and respected leader of a Kuei-jin court or region, why Ming Xiao doesn't take this title is unknown. In Asia, where the Kuei-jin are dominant, the title is akin to that of a Prince, while in North America, where their power is limited, it is more like that of a baron. *To further explain how your character in the Kuei Jin ending would meet their demise you first must understand the human body. A regular human body is very resilient to pressure as long as it's applied evenly, we﻿ consist of mostly water anyway, a kindred is even more resilient than that, it is not final death that awaits your character, but likely their slow descent into torpor from lack of sustenance. Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kuei-Jin) Category:Chinatown residents Category:Barons Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Final Nights